Sonic Meets Metroid!
by The Luminoth
Summary: See what happens when the universe's greatest bounty hunter meets the world's fastest hedgehog! Some Sonic Adventure, Metroid Prime, and Super Smash Bros. spoilers
1. The Challenge, The Race

**Chapter One: The Challenge, The Race **(All set-up, no Metroid!)

Sub-Chapter 1: Little Secrets

Sonic was sitting in his apartment in Station Square, playing one of his favorite games, Super Metroid. Even though Nintendo and Sega were bitter rivals, Sonic secretly played Metroid all day long. This secret was so deep that not even Sonic's closest friend, Tails, knew about it. If anyone found out, Sonic would be canned for sure. But he loved Super Metroid.

Samus was sitting in her spaceship. The ship was on autopilot because Samus could not be bothered while playing Sonic Adventure. Even though she knew the dangers if one of her colleagues found out about her addiction to the game, she still loved the game. Fortunately, Samus never had a sidekick, so her secret could easily remain hidden.

Sub-Chapter 2: The Nintendo World 

Sonic was playing Super Metroid when he heard the doorbell ring. He hastily shut off the SNES, stashed it in his closet, and answered the door. Tails was there, and he proudly announced, "Sonic, I have made another new invention!"

"What else is new?" Sonic replied. _He had to interrupt Super Metroid for this? I had just beaten Ridley! I was two feet away from the Save Room! _he thought.

"This is a special one," Tails explained. "It will allow us to explore the worlds of Nintendo!"

"Why would you design a machine like that? Planning on assassinating Mario?" Sonic replied sarcastically. _Or meeting Samus... _he thought.

"The real reason is that soon, Nintendo will be holding a 'Super Smash' tournament, or so I've heard, and one of the participants will be someone named Captain Falcon. He has a machine that he claims can travel at the speed of sound, and I thought it would be interesting if you raced it," Tails explained.

"Ah, I'll beat him, no sweat," Sonic boasted. "Any other characters going to be there?" _Like Samus?_

"Well," Tails recalled, "I know I read that Mario was going to be there."

"I mean other than the obvious."

"Let's see, Link, Donkey Kong, Samus..."

Tails continued, but Sonic's mind had locked onto that third name like a Homing Attack to a Badnik. _If Samus is there,_ Sonic thought, _I can finally meet her! But I'll have to keep it a secret. If Sega found out, I'd be fired, or worse, ridiculed and mocked out for the rest of my career!_ "Sounds like a plan!" Sonic finished.

That night, Tails fired up the teleporter and issued the challenge.

Sub-Chapter 3: The Challenge Accepted 

Unlike the place's name suggested, Mute City was never quiet. During the day, average people like you and me rushed to their jobs. By the light of the moon, the city's main attraction, its exciting nightlife, came out full-force. Luckily for Tails, Captain Falcon chose this night to train on the outskirts of the city. Tails called Falcon over and began talking. "I have come from the Sega world with a challenge," Tails began. "How'd you get here?" Falcon replied. "And, more importantly, what's your challenge?" "I got here using a device I invented, and as for the challenge," Tails continued, "I understand that you have a machine that can travel at the speed of sound, and that you can pilot it quite skillfully."

"Yes, go on."

"As you probably know, Sonic can also run at the speed of sound."

"Yes, I think I see where this is going. You want me to race your buddy."

"Exactly. I will bring him here when your upcoming tournament begins. You will bring your machine. With an audience of Nintendo and Sega characters, the two of you will race to see who's the fastest."

"The tournament begins tomorrow at noon."

"Then it's settled. You will race tomorrow at noon."

Sub-Chapter 4: Return Home 

Tails promptly returned home and told Sonic.

"Tails, do you have any idea how late it is?"

"That doesn't matter now. I..."

"Tails, this is no time to recite my old theme songs. What is it?"

"I've scheduled the race with that Falcon guy."

"When?"

"Uhhh...tomorrow at noon."

"TOMORROW? How much time does that give me to prepare?"

"If you sleep for eight hours, starting now, at eleven o' clock, approximately five hours."

"Anything else?"

"Well, that's only if you don't eat and if we don't have the transporter running on time."

"Great."

On that happy note, Sonic proceeded to not get a wink of sleep, instead opting to train all night.

Sub-Chapter 5: The Race 

"I'm sure I'm ready!" Sonic told Tails for the hundredth time. Tails was unsure of Sonic's condition, him having not slept all night, so he was more than a bit cautious. They both walked into the transporter and were greeted less-than-happily on the other side by 11 of the tournament's combatants: Mario, Link, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Samus (When Sonic saw this, his heart nearly stopped), Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Fox McCloud, Ness, Kirby, and, of course, Captain Falcon. To Sonic's surprise, though, some of the faces were friendly. He immediately picked out Knuckles, Amy, Big, E-102, Eggman, NiGHTS, Chaos Zero, and Metal Sonic, all of whom were cheering loudly (yes, even the evil ones. It was a matter of pride).

Then Tails headed to a flagman's stand opposite another one, occupied by Luigi. One Nintendo character and one Sega character would co-referee the event to avoid favoritism. Sonic walked up to the starting point, spines blowing in the wind, and Falcon glided the Blue Falcon, with the huge number 7 on its side, to line up with Sonic. With the wave of two green flags (one Luigi's, one Tails's), the race began. The race started in the Mario Speedway (like in Mario Kart 64) and ended off-road, at the bridge into Peach's castle. The crowd (all 17 of them, since Mario and Tails were the flagmen) started watching at the grandstand by the speedway's opening straightaway, and they would then be airlifted to Peach's castle, courtesy of the Star Fox Team.

You could tell that the race was intense by the sweat beading on Falcon's forehead (not that you can see it) and the stress on Sonic's ankles (it takes a lot of flexibility to spin your legs like that). Falcon rammed Sonic a couple times, and to catch up (and to retaliate), Sonic spindashed Falcon's bumper a bit. When push came to shove, it was Sonic ahead by a (small black) nose. The whole audience cheered even though they were nearly deaf from all the sonic booms. That is, until the Nintendo half found out that Falcon lost. Then it was just the Sega characters cheering. Lakitu got in one last shot of Sonic and Falcon side by side, and then the Sega crew got ready to leave. That is, until they realized that Sonic was missing.


	2. Stowaway!

Disclaimer (because I forgot it in Chapter 1): You know the drill. The only thing in this story that I own is the way I put stuff. The characters, the locations, and even the storyline (!) are owned by some SEGA-related company.

**Chapter Two: Stowaway!** (The actual Metroid-related part)

Sub-Chapter 1: Last Ditch Attempt 

Sonic knew that this would be his last chance to meet Samus. Ever. So after the photo shoot, he ran away and hid out near Samus's ship. He knew that the gang would be worried, but he didn't care. When Samus came and opened the gate into the ship, Sonic climbed in at the speed of sound. He noticed the TV, hiding behind it, at first missing the Dreamcast. He felt the shock of lifting off, then saw Samus do something. Making sure she was light-years away from Mario's planet, she happily booted up the Dreamcast. That's when Sonic saw it. The game. A mint-condition, carefully preserved, temperature-controlled copy of...Sonic Adventure? _This can't be right,_ Sonic thought. _Why would she have a copy of my game aboard her ship? Unless..._ Sonic pondered. _Unless she's as obsessed with my games as I am with hers._

_The tournament is over until tomorrow, _Samus thought. _Now I can relax and play Sonic Adventure. And, best of all, NO INTERRUPTIONS! Everyone will think I'm busy training so they won't bother me._ Her reveling was interrupted by the sounding of a very loud alarm, something like her phone ringing; sometimes it took a lot to break Samus out of her games. She picked up the phone, only to hear a dial tone. The alarm continued, so apparently no one was calling her. That's when she saw a huge dragon swooping at her. "Ridley!" a voice screamed. But it wasn't Samus's. Without realizing it, Sonic had screamed, out of either excitement or fear, at the sight of the boss monster that he could easily recognize, having fought it so many times. It flew down to the surface of a planet that Samus (and Sonic) would have recognized as Zebes, if they hadn't both known that the planet was destroyed already. Then they both realized something: it was SR388! If the Space Pirates got hold of the many creatures there, or, worse, if even one Metroid had survived Samus's Metroid extermination, the Pirates' presence could mean disaster. Samus took the ship to the surface, forgetting about the disembodied voice from before. Until Sonic made the dumbest move of his life.

Sub-Chapter 2: The New Partner, the New Mission

"SR388? I never thought I'd actually see this place for real! There's even a breathable atmosphere!" Sonic exclaimed, breathing deeply. "Huh? Who was that?" Samus replied. Then she saw Sonic standing behind her with an excited look on his face, completely unaware that he'd just let not only Samus but everyone within 10 miles know where he was (Unfortunately for Tails, he was not within ten miles). That's when Samus took control. "Wait, how'd you know where we are? Unless...you're so busted!" she said, realizing Sonic's secret.

"Yeah, well wait until my buddies find out that you're the Dreamcast Queen!"

"Well, apparently neither of us are going anywhere with each other's secret without revealing ourselves, so I might as well arm you and request your assistance on this mission."

"In English?"

"You're along for the ride."

"Alright!"

With that, Samus dug around her glove box for her emergency pistol, spare helmet, and other tools, such as a wire cutter (you know, in case you get stuck in barbed wire) and a set of mint-condition bobby pins of various sizes (even though the cages and prisons have laser bars instead of metal, they still have the same easy-to-pick locks) and gave them all to Sonic.

Little did they know that they were in for their toughest mission ever.

Samus was quick to assess the situation. "Well, considering I came to the tournament armed with only the Charge Beam, Morph Ball, Bombs, Screw Attack, Varia Suit, and a mandatory shield-generator thing, and I left everything else at home, I've got a lot of searching to do. I hope the Chozos made duplicates1 "

"You mean those bird guys?"

"Yeah."

"They're on this planet too."

"Oh...oh yeah, like in Metroid 2!"

"Now you got it."

"Ok, so I'll tell you if I see any red doors."

"Why?"

"On a planet with no hatches, that usually means a Chozo Statue, and they usually mean items."

"Ok."

"Oh, and one more thing."

"What?"

"Can I have the duplicate items we find?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright!"

Sub-Chapter 3: First Upgrade—Sonic's Morph Ball 

Since Samus knew the local terrain so well and knew she'd need to teach Sonic everything she knew, she landed in her original landing spot. They found one difference, though.

"A Morph Ball? I don't remember this here. I thought I started Metroid 2 with Morph Ball."

"Maybe you dropped it."

"Well, it doesn't make much sense, but that explains why I started Super Metroid without it. Anyway, I have one, so it's yours now."

"Sweet! One problem; I can already roll up into a ball, but I eventually lose speed and unroll. Maybe with this, I can stay super-small and super-fast forever."

He tried it and it didn't work.

"Well, maybe you can only use things like bombs when you have that," Samus suggested.

"Eh, you're probably right. Might as well wait for those. You said you had some already, right?"

"Yeah."

"So I can have any we find?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet!"

With that, they ventured forth into the planet. They found the Chozo ruins untouched; apparently the Pirates had landed somewhere else. And there were more items, so apparently the Chozo still existed somewhere. Sonic and Samus were both well pleased by the results: replacement Ice Beam, Wave Beam, Plasma Beam, Spring Ball, High Jump, and Missiles for Samus and a Varia Suit, extra Missiles, Screw Attack, Space Jump2, and Bombs for Sonic. Plus, Sonic found a job. Since he could defeat enemies by spinning, Samus could use him as a spinning shield.

Sub-Chapter 4: Lack of Evidence 

In about an hour, Sonic and Samus had covered the entire area of SR388 that Samus had previously explored, and they found no trace of Space Pirates.

"Well, that was uneventful," commented Samus.

"Yeah, usually..." Sonic started, but he was cut off at the sight of something shocking. They had just crossed the room where the Queen Metroid had stood when they noticed something: a bubble door just beyond the exit. This could only mean one thing...

1For those unfamiliar with the Metroid games, Samus was orphaned as a young child by a Space Pirate attack on her colony on Zebes. An ancient, intelligent, bird-like culture called the Chozo then found her and realized that they must raise her and train her in the ways of combat if she is ever to protect herself. They were also skilled builders and technicians with futuristic weaponry, and they were actually solely responsible for creating every weapon Samus had ever used. Thus, here she expresses hope that she can find replacement weaponry.

2Judging by Samus's jumping actions in SSB, she apparently has Space Jump in that game.


	3. Tails' Quest

Chapter Three: Tails's Quest 

Tails was the first to notice Sonic's absence. He became insane for a brief moment, and then decided to bring the new mystery to the attention of the others. Upon hearing the news, everyone gasped with shock, except Knuckles, who wasn't quite so distressed. Tails quickly came to the conclusion that one of the Nintendo characters had captured Sonic. Explaining this to everyone else, he picked a fight with Mario.

"Mario!"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Sonic?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Sonic's not with us."

"Well he's not here."

"How can I be sure of that?"

"Why you little..."

At that, Tails and Mario viciously attacked each other. So viciously, in fact, that they hit Tails's transporter, tearing wide the seams between the Nintendo and Sega universes. Chaos erupted. Tails and Mario began arguing.

"Look what you did to my transporter!"

"Look what you did to my hat!"

Indeed, Mario's hat was caught by a gust of wind from Station Square and carried away.

While they were arguing, Knuckles took what he thought was the only suitable course of action: he grabbed Luigi and ran into Station Square, then climbed to the top of a building and let Luigi dangle freely, suspended only by Knuckles' spiked fists running through his overall straps. Knuckles then followed his actions with words. "If you don't give back Sonic _right now_, Luigi falls!"

"How can we give back something we DON"T HAVE?"

So the chaos turned into a hostage situation as Sonic and Samus were on SR388.


	4. The Reason for Alarm

**Chapter Four: The Reason For Alarm**

Sub-chapter 1: Meta...Kraid?

The Space Pirates had definitely landed on SR388. The bubble door was their trademark. In fact, the only planet on which they never employed bubble doors was Planet Tallon IV. Samus promptly opened the door with her gun to be greeted warmly by a duo of Flying Pirates. But they weren't expecting Sonic, who by now had a heavily armed Varia Suit and froze them, then spin-jumped them (even through the suit), at which point they shattered like a glass vase. At that Sonic and Samus continued, but Samus had re-assumed the habit of using Sonic as a shield, and the Screw Attack had only made Sonic's spin-jump more powerful.

Using Sonic's jumping moves and Samus's heavy missile ammo, they found their way into the thick of the Space Pirate installation. The room that they entered was littered with the corpses of various SR388 creatures. "Wow," Samus observed, "it looks like they've been sucked dry by a Metroid then torn to shreds by Kraid." Well, Samus soon discovered that she was half-right. No sooner than she had finished the word "Kraid," a giant, fat, metal monstrosity leapt from the deep pit at the center of the room. It was...

"Meta Kraid?" Sonic chimed in after hearing the results of Samus's scan visor reading.

"Well, that's what my Scan Visor says, and it's never wrong."

Fortunately, the both of them had either played or taken part in Super Metroid, so they knew exactly how to beat Kraid: his mouth. But when their attacks were deflected by an invisible shield, they became worried.

"How do we stop it?"

"I remember that to beat Meta Ridley, I had to shoot him in the chest."

"There was a Meta Ridley?"

"Yeah, on my mission to Tallon IV."

"Never heard of it."

"I'm not surprised, they haven't made a game out of it yet3."

"Anyway, let's try it."

They both fired at Kraid's chest, but the chest weak spot was guarded by a stomach-spike.

"We've got to wait until he fires that spike!"

He fired the spike, and they shot him. The shot worked, and Kraid was hurt. A few more shots and he was down.

Sub-Chapter 2: The Continued Quest

Meta Kraid was beaten, so Sonic and Samus continued on their quest. Well, to be honest, not all too much happened. There were no new upgrades because they'd gotten them all, no more fights at all, because there were no enemies. That's because a few influential scans of computers revealed that the Pirates hadn't been on SR388 for that long a time. Not much happened until they reached a large machinery room with a single occupant, surrounded by Space Pirate corpses.

"It can't be!" Sonic shouted in disbelief.

"What, you know him?" Samus replied sarcastically.

"Well, yeah! Haven't you played Sonic Adventure?"

"You mean that's..."

The figure stepped into the light revealing a large red-and-white torso with two small green eyes, long wheeled legs, and two slender metal arms, one equipped with a gun, the other holding a single blue Chaos Emerald.

"Gamma?"

3Remember that this story takes place after Sonic Adventure and Super Metroid, both in game time and in real time; Metroid Prime had happened, but the game hadn't been released yet.


	5. Friend or Foe?

**Chapter Five: Friend Or Foe?**

Sub-Chapter 1: Return From the Dead

The two of them, Sonic and Samus, were speechless. They both knew Gamma to be an ally in the end, severing all ties with Dr. Robotnik and destroying his siblings, E-101, 103, 104, and 105. But to the extent of their knowledge, he had been destroyed with the final shot of E-101 Modified.

"How'd you survive?" Sonic questioned.

"Unable to comply."

"Command: Access memory banks: Last Week," Sonic repeated in a different computer language.

"Access denied. Memory of 'Last Week' is unavailable."

"Well, I guess we'll just find out the hard way," Samus announced and then shot a single Missile at Gamma's chest, rendering him inactive but still operational. They plugged him into a huge supercomputer behind them and searched for the data. It was found, but when they tried to open the files, they were completely blank. No audio, no video, none of anything.

"Apparently, someone wants to use him," Samus concluded.

Sub-Chapter 2: The Fight

About 30 seconds after Samus and Sonic plugged Gamma in he came back to life. He said a single phrase.

"Battle Mode."

"Apparently, he wants to fight. I knew I should have finished him when I had the chance, when we were on the Egg Carrier. Amy didn't know what she was talking about," Sonic replied.

Sonic and Gamma fought. Sonic tried to use a Homing Attack, but Gamma activated a shield at the last second. Gamma tried his gun but the shot was dodged. Sonic used his new suit to hit Gamma with an Ice Beam. When he thawed, Gamma found himself tied down to a metal post.

"Okay, we have one more question. Why are all these Pirates dead?"

"Unable to comply"

"Command: Access memory banks: Last 5 hours"

"Four Pirates were watching a creature in a container. It looked like a jellyfish. They called it 'metroid'. They seemed intrigued and mentioned something about it being able to drain life force from any creature. They motioned for me to bring the Chaos Emerald. I placed it into a machine. A claw brought the Emerald to the metroid. It mutated into a large form with several tentacles. A black shell formed around it. It killed the Pirates with its clawed tentacles and left the room. I was unaffected because I blended with my surroundings and was not found. I retrieved the Chaos Emerald. Two other beings walked into the room. One found a DNA match within my memory but the identity was denied. The other was entirely unidentified. They requested memory of the last week. Data was unavailable. They fired a projectile weapon. I found myself about to be attacked by the first of the two. I activated my shield. I fired a shot. It was dodged—"

"Wait, what did you say the Metroid mutated into?" Samus requested.

"It mutated into a large form with several tentacles. A black shell formed around it."

"We've got another Metroid Prime."

"What's that?" Sonic asked.

"It's a huge black six-legged creature that can adapt its carapace to deflect any beam weapon, but only three of four at a time, and can emerge into a large octopus-like creature that can cause a massive shockwave effect and spew pure Phazon into small pools."

"What's Phazon?"

"The most powerful mutagenic substance in the galaxy."

"So we should be afraid?"

"Yes."

Gamma broke in,

"If this creature is that powerful, would you require my assistance?"

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea."

Little did they know that Gamma had other plans.


End file.
